Descubriendo sentimientos y secretos (Marlene y Skiper)
by Leia 2.0.0.9
Summary: EL doctor Espiraculo ha secuestrado a Marlene... Skiper ha perdido la cabeza...sentimientos saldran a la luz... ¿podran Skiper y Marlene terminar juntos?... MarlenexSkiper


_**Este one-shot se lo dedico a una amiga que cumplió años el 2 de este mes (si ya se estoy atrasada con las tareas, mi cumple que fue el 14 de este mes también, y estuve muy distraída pero finalmente estoy aquí…así que… FELIZ CUMPLE! (atrasado ¬.¬) esto es para ti Pigu98 ….**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen…espero que lo disfruten… proyecto Leia activado…**_

_**DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS:**_

Era un día nada especial en el zoológico de central park, todo parecía estar tranquilo…y mas aun en el habitad de los pingüinos, ellos estaban haciendo cosas distintas, cosas con un total silencio que a toda la habitación llenaba… Rico miraba televisión, Kobaski realizaba uno de sus tantos experimentos, Cabo escuchaba música (algo un tanto raro en el) y finalmente Skiper…el estaba recostado en su cama… ¿pensando? Skiper tenia a sus amigos un tanto preocupados puesto que desde hace días estaba así… ¿Qué ocurría?...llevaba días sin comer, distraído todo el tiempo, era como si no estuviera allí…desde ese día.

Flack back: los pingüinos estaban reunidos en su hábitat allí los acompañaba el rey Juliet y sus súbditos y junto ellos estaba una pingüina de ojos zafiro, pero no se engañen el aire era tenso en la habitación…todos habían visto un video de ese cruel delfín… espiráculo había secuestrado a Marlene… Skiper estaba furioso…quería matarlo a el y todos sus secuaces… ¿Quién era ese pingüino?...ninguno de los que estaban en esa habitación lo reconocían y aun así el rey Juliet con sus locuras no dijo nada, todos en la base estaban impresionados por la actitud de Skiper, este estaba caminando de un lado a otro fuñéndole el seño a todo el que siquiera lo mirara.

-Skiper cálmate, de seguro ella va estar bien…solo tenemos que pensar…y…- decía Kobaski con un tono muy preocupado y asustadizo

-¡NO!..¡Nada va estar bien!...ese maldito…yo…yo… ¡LO MATARE! –gritaba Skiper interrumpiendo las palabras de Kobaski, el estaba mas que molesto y mas aun después de tener que escuchar a ese delfín desquiciado pedir una cantidad de dinero exagerada…si no… la mataría…el solo verla llorar…cree algo extraño en el…una ira que no podía describir…

-Skiper por favor cálmate…solo tenemos que pensar en un plan- decía Cabo un poco asustado

-¿¡Qué me calme!?...¿¡Que me calme!?...ella esta en peligro por mi culpa…si la matan…¡si la matan!...Debo…debo ir a salvarla- Skiper trato de salir de la base pero su prima Rachel junto a Cabo y Rico lo detuvieron.

-primero debes calmarte…no te dejaremos ir hasta que guardes control- decía Rachel con una mirada seria y fría hacia su primo

-yo…yo… ¡TU NO SABES NADA!- gritaba Skiper mientras abandonaba la base

-Skiper…-susurraba Rachel mientras lo veía alejarse.

Horas mas tarde ellos rescataron a Marlene y Skiper…pero ellos estaban bastante extraños… ¿Qué había pasado?...los dos estaban raros y ninguno quería hablar de ello…pero lo mas importante para sus amigos es que estaban bien. Final flack back

-¿Skiper?- Skiper voltio su cabeza y vio a nadie mas y nadie menos que a Cabo

-¿Qué ocurre cadete?-decía Skiper con ese tono alegre que siempre usaba pero sin poder ocultar su tristeza

-¿paso algo entre tú y Marlene?- preguntaba Rachel que de la nada apareció

-¡eso no les incumbe!-decía Skiper molesto saliendo de la base, al salir pudo ver el habitad de la nutria con tristeza.

-¿será cierto lo que me dijiste Marlene?- pensaba Skiper en voz alta

- ¿Qué es cierto?... ¿Qué te dijo Marlene?- pregunta Rachel que de nuevo de la nada salio, haciendo que su primo saltara del susto provocando que cayera

-¡debes dejar de hacer eso!- decía enojado Skiper mientras se sobaba el pico

-esta bien…esta bien…cálmate…solo quiero saber que paso entre tu y Marlene en ese lugar

-¿otra vez con lo mismo?-decía este con fastidio-¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso a cada rato?-decía Skiper algo arrogante

-porque nos tienen preocupados a mi…y a todos…incluso Marlene nos tiene preocupados…-decía Rachel mirando el habitad de la nutria con tristeza

-¿Qué le ocurre a Marlene?-preguntaba Skiper más que preocupado

-bueno…desde que volvieron…ella ha estado encerrada allí…sin hablar, comer…o sonreir-Skiper baja la cabeza con una mirada triste, con una mirada triste, como si quisiera llorar pero soportándolo- primo…no te obligare a que me digas lo que ocurrió…pero recuerda…un pingüino no nada solo- después de decir esto Rachel volvió a la base dejando a su primo totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Decidido caminar un poco hasta que la noche se hiso presente, vio que el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, escapo del Zoológico y en una banca del parque se sentó y comenzó a admirarlas estrellas y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado.

Flack back. Skiper fue camino a salvar a Marlene, atravesando miles de trampas…a fin…la encontró…pero…en un estado tan doloroso para Skiper...ella estaba llena de moretones, sangrando y llorando tristemente, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella.

-Marlene…tenemos…que…que salir de aquí…- trataba de decir sin que las lágrimas se le salieran

-¿skiper?-las lagrimas de Marlene desaparecieron al ver a Skiper y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dio un fuerte abrazo, Skiper estaba tan aliviado de que Marlene estuviera a salvo que por primera vez en toda su vida no le importó nadie mas que ella.

-jajaja…eres un tonto…- inmediatamente a su alrededor miles de armas aparecieron y esa persona que sostenía tan solo era un robot creado por la macabra mente del doctor espiráculo, de pronto, de la nada una pantalla gigante apareció frente a Skiper allí se puede ver a Espiráculo riendo malvadamente.

-jajajaj así que esa es tu debilidad…si reaccionaste así porque la secuestre…como será si…- Espiráculo se acerca a ella con un cuchillo- la mato…- ese delfín la tenia con el y estaba peor que como Skiper pensó haberla encontrado y estaba amenazándola con un cuchillo en el cuello pasándolo suavemente por la garganta de la nutria.

-¡NOOO!- el delfín se detuvo

-mátame a mi…y déjala ir-decía el pingüino decidido

-me gusta le idea-este sonrió macabramente, se levanto de donde estaba y al casi activar las bombas mortales…

-¡DETENTE!... skiper…skiper…-decía con dificultad- yo…yo… ¡TE AMO!-grito Marlene entre llantos… esto dejo sorprendido a Espiráculo pero mas que todo a Skiper…no podía moverse…ni siquiera hablar…

-esta es mi oportunidad…- pensó Espiráculo apuntando un arma pero en ese momento Rico, kobaski, cabo, rachel y hasta el rey juliet aparecieron.

-¡Rico!-grita Rachel y este por su parte escupe una bomba

-¡BOM…..!- grita Rico mientras ríe sicópata mente, de pronto el rey juliet empieza a bailar

-¿¡que haces inútil!?- decía Rachel mientras lo golpeaba con la aleta haciendo que este cayera desmayado, de pronto Rachel lanza otra bomba salvando así a Skiper y a Marlene.

Al llegar a la base, sin que nadie se de cuenta Skiper le dice en susurros a Marlene

-yo no te puedo amar…solo tu sientes eso…yo…no… lo siento- este fue frio y no se dio cuenta del sonido del corazón de Marlene destrozándose de nuevo ella mucho tiempo atrás había amado y le habían destrozado su corazón…y su sonrisa…pero solo el sabia la verdadera razón…el también la amaba pero si estaba con ella solo la pondría en peligro…esa era la verdad…ella…era su debilidad. Final flack back.

Horas mas tarde… Skiper regreso al Zoológico con una mirada triste y una lagrima recorrer su mejilla le hacia tanto daño decir que no la amaba…porque sabia que era una completa mentira…pero para protegerla…callar…parecía ser la mejor opción, de pronto escucho una voz muy familiar.

-¡primo!- al voltear ve a Rachel

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta este al ver a su prima con una mirada muy dolorosa

-Skiper…Marlene se fue…- decía esta apunto de llorar

-¿Qué?...no…no puede ser…- Skiper salió corriendo a la base buscando las llaves del auto

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Kobaski muy preocupado a Skiper que se movía de un lado a otro buscando las llaves como loco

-tengo…tengo que buscar a Marlene- decía este muy agitado

-¡detente Skiper! No lo entiendes…ella se fue- decía Rachel entre lagrimas

-no…yo…yo la amo… ¿¡por que no se lo dije antes!?...¿¡por que deje que se fuera!?-Skiper exploto…ya no podía soportar las lagrimas…el la amaba…y por protegerla la perdió…todos estaban impresionados al escuchar la dicha confesión de Skiper

-¿la amas? -decían todos los pingüinos sorprendidos

-¿me amas?... ¿es eso cierto Skiper?- Skiper volteo al oír esa voz era…era ella… Marlene

-¿Marlene…no te habías marchado?- pregunto Cabo extrañado

-bueno yo…- Marlene no pudo decir nada…el abrazo de Skiper la detuvo

-nunca me hagas esto…nunca te alejes de mi…te amo- skiper le dio un suave beso en los labios ni siquiera le importo que sus compañeros estuvieran allí, todos quedaron impresionados aceptó Rachel que saltaba con gesto de triunfo en su mirada en eso Rico empieza a aplaudir limpiándose una lagrima

-quechen han apido…-decía Rico limpiándose las lagrimas

-no exageres-decía Rachel mirándole extrañada mientras Cabo explotaba de llanto

- ¡el final feliz! Haaaa…- lloraba Cabo mientras Kobaki se alejaba lentamente de el, finalmente Skiper abrazo a Marlene mientras esta correspondía al abrazo sonrojada

-haaaa… ¿no quieres un beso también pechocha?-le decía el Rey Juliet que de la nada apareció a Rachel

-déjame pensarlo…- decía Rachel pensativa

-lo esta pensando- susurraba contento juliet a mort y mauris, de pronto juliet sale volando por el golpe de un enorme pescado que Rachel le arrojo mientras gritaba-

-¡no arruinen el momento!- y así…hoy en día Skiper protege a su amada sin importar que… porque el amor existe… no necesita ser confidencial ni tan cursi para sentirlo….

_**Bien espero que les haiga gustado y recuerda… en tu corazón siempre existirá parte de esta pareja tan hermosa… MarlenexSkiper…por siempre… proyecto Leia apagado**_


End file.
